


Why.....

by BlankRSlate07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, M/M, so many angst, soul puppet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankRSlate07/pseuds/BlankRSlate07





	

**_This is from the RP me and[@blazingscarlettigrelily](https://tmblr.co/mh_xKzTHoK_l2r-HN9ZKcGg) are doing! It’s pretty long too and canon the RP! Also thanks again Lily, for helping me make this! :D_ **

**_Hope your all ready to have your hearts torn from your chests! >:D_ **

**_————————–_ **

All of the Zodiacs went to their Master’s throne room for he has called everyone to meet him there. Once they arrived they bowed to him and waited patiently for him to speak. 

“ _ **Hey Guys!**_ ” Their Master waved his hand at everyone, “ **_Just Called You All To Tell That I Didn’t Defeat Time Baby. But I Did Destroy Their Main Base For Their Weapons And Caught This Little Fella!_** ” He brought in a rebel that looked somewhat like Glasses.

“Master can I experiment with this one?” Sixer asked for he was excited to try out a couple new experiments he thought off today. “What, no Master can I send him through my Circus?” Fez asked because his twin got to experiment on the last rebel they captured last week.

The rebel was now shacking but he refused to show his fear, “ I-I’m not the o-only inventor they have _Cipher!_ You triangular wh-”

_***SLAP*** _

The rebel’s face now had a red imprint due to being slapped by Glasses’ tongue.

“Don’t you _**DARE**_ speak to our beloved Master like that you insect!”

“Calm yourself Glasses,” Pine Tree said as he clutched his shoulder, “ Perhaps we can get the truth out of this one? Learn more about the rebel bases and to get rid of them all?” He glanced slightly at the captured inventor.

“Huh. You’re right Pine Tree! What method do you think we should use to get it out for him?~”

Pine Tree smirked at the captured rebel, “Hmm such a good question, we can simply ask, I can tell when he’ll lie to us~” he tilted his head a bit, “Then again we could simply force our way into his mindscape and get the answers we need. But where would be the f-fun in that?”

’ _Why did he stutter a bit in that sentence?_ ’ The rebel thought in his head but decides to say, “I-I’ll never tell you anything! You pitiful rag _**puppets!**_ ”

Fez snickered,“ Heh. I wonder if he’ll still say that once we’re through with him~” their Master then manifests a camera, “ _ **Oh Boy! This Is Gonna Be Fun To Watch!**_ ”

The small male demon turns his attention and smiled to the redheaded demoness, “Ice would you like to go first?” She smirked   “ _Gladly~_ ” and lit her hands aflame, “Hope you like p-pain human~”

He just snarled at her, “Do your worst bitch!” The demoness just chuckled before burning his arm slowly. She stopped when Pine Tree held her forearm, “That’s enough Ice I’m going to ask him and see if he’s willing to talk,” he walked up to the bound rebel as Ice Bag backed away with a cruel smirk on her lips, albeit hollow to the other demons.

The demon’s eyes were now in front of his face, looking into his eyes, “Where are the other bases?” Shooting Star then suddenly suggests, “If this doesn’t work I wanna m-mess with his heart!” And smiled at the rebel.

But the rebel still refused, “I-I’m not telling to the likes of you!” but the other demoness just smiled even more, “H-How about the li-likes of _th_ - _this?~_ ” The rebel was not prepared for she somehow shapeshifted into his _dead mother_.

“ _Sweetie~_ ” she caresses his cheeks, “Please, tell us where your other friends are~” the rebel trembled at the sight of his dead mother, she’d passed before this whole nightmare started thankfully, but at the moment, oh how badly he just wanted to confess to her, to tell her what’s happened. But he couldn’t, this wasn’t his momma, this was a demon wearing her face…

“N-No…. _no_!”

Glasses tisked at the strange rebel, whom had an effect on him. It hurt somehow when he watched Ice Bag burn him, “This would be so much easier if you’d gave in human.”

’ _It’s working~_ ’ she thinks before hugging the rebel and rubbing his head,“ _Awwww~_ honey, just tell us where they are and this will all be over and we can be together again. Don’t you want that?~” the lavender demon places his hand on top of the trembling rebels’ head, “Your mother is right Tate. Don’t you want to be together again? To leave in peace with your mother?”

He knows the rebels’ name since he heard the other rebels call him that.

Tate started to beg, for this was even worse that being burned, “D-dad stop please!” He looked away, missing the shocked looks on the two demons.

“ _W-What?_ …D-Did you just call m-me your…” suddenly, there was something screaming at him to protect this human, “W-Why d- d-did yo-you…”

But their their Master informs, “ ** _Oh! I Forgot To Say That You, Glasses, Look A Lot Like His Dead Pops!_** ”

Tate blinked when he heard their Master said that, ’ _It couldn’t be…_ ’

“D-dad don’t listen to him, _please!_ ” He begged, if his father remembered, than maybe there was hope. Glasses looked back and forth between the re- Tate and his Master before deciding…

He lifts up Tate’s chin, “Please…. _Help me_ ….”

0ooo00ooo0

Bill was shocked and angered by this!

……Until he saw a look on his eyes…Telling him that this was all a trick to get information…

’ _ **Ahahahaha~ I Knew It~**_ ’

0ooo00ooo0

The young man sighed, happy that maybe, just maybe he’d gotten his father back, but he’d have to be careful, “ _Y-yes_ , just please, d-dad, w-what can I do!”

Sixer comes slightly forward, “Glasses what ar-” he stopped because his Master eye told him to. 

The lavender demon came closer to Tate and whispered, “Please…tell me where I can be freed from this…”

“Tell me where your comrades are….”

Tate whimpered….his hope fading at those words, his father was in there, he knows it, he just does, but he can’t tell him,“I-I can’t, d-dad I can’t! T-they’ll kill everyone! E-even m-my family….” he finally whimpered out a truth, it wasn’t just the rebellion he was protecting, but his wife and their child as well….

Slowly, Glasses hugged him, “Don’t worry…. I’ll protect them and you…” he knows that he should feel happy that the ruse was working but…. something inside him is feeling… _disgusted_ and… _horrible_ for doing _this_. But he had to bury those feelings, for his Master was far more important. 

He felt Tate tremble in his arms, the young man wished he could do the same… even if it could be false…

Finally, he said, “T-there’s a clinic for h-humans t-turned d-demons, t-they can get your m-memories b-back,” he whimpered out another truth due to the few rebels who’d been rescued and the experiments that went wrong on merging demons and humans.

“Where is it _son_?”

The other Zodiacs where now tensing up but could not do anything for their Master would not allow them.

’ _Dammit Glasses! Just what the fuck are you planning?!_ ’ Fez thought as he clench his teeth.

He whimpered out again, “It’s next to one of Time Baby’s weapon vaults, I don’t know which one. I was never told,” he never knew the location because of having known no one who needed to go there or had a need to go there he never learned the location.

His back was rubbed soothingly, “…..That’s okay son. A-Are there more you have to say?” He hugs even tighter, “They can’t hear it. It’s only between you and me, Tate….”

Tate whimpers one last time he knew he had to tell his father this, it might be the last time he’d ever get to tell him this…

“I love you dad. I love you so much, and I’m so sorry for not being there when you needed me. Back before this stupid apocalypse, I’m sorry I didn’t stop you from using that damnable memory gun, I’m sorry dad. And I love you so, so much,” he began to wonder, would today be his final day alive? If so, he was glad, glad to finally tell his father these words. He’d feared that he’d never get the chance after Bill had taken their souls out of their bodies.

This…This words have shocked him to his core. He was about to cry but stop himself for his Master and his fellow Zodiacs where watching him.

“Tate……. _Thank you_ ….”

##  _***ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*** _

He electrocuted him, but not to kill, only to put him in a permanent coma. Gently, he lays down the body, “Sleep now…. _son_ ,” he turns towards his fellow Zodiacs, “He didn’t know the locations but the human did say that there was a clinic for humans turned demons and it was next to Time baby’s weapon vaults. He didn’t know which one though.”

“Thankfully we know the location of three of the vaults. We can hit them in an attempt to find the clinic. Those in there will be weak and easily manipulated into giving us the information we need,” Sixer said with joy in his voice.

“Not to mention we’ll do some massive damage by destroying their vaults,” Fez smiled at his twin, but glanced nervously at their lover, that was a bit intense for the demon inventor.

Their Master shrinks down and sits on Glasses’ shoulder, “ _ **Great Job Back Their Glasses! You Actually Made Me Think You Were Going To Defect! Ha!**_ ” The said demon forces a nervous smile.

His Master then points towards the body, “ _ **Are You Gonna Keep It?**_ ”

“Uhm… Yes! As… A-A trophy!” He stutters out his answer.

“Ya want some help gettin’ him to your room Glasses?” Stitched Heart asked since he was worried if he was alright after his performance, “ We’ll help him,” both Fez and Sixer stated, their tone giving no else room to argue, “T-Thanks,” Glasses said quietly.

After nodding in approval, Their Master flies out of his shoulder and returns to his original size, “ _ **Alright Folks! Meeting Adjourned!**_ ” He disappeared in blue flames.

Both of them picked up the comatose body gently and in a bridal style, assuming he was dead.

Pine Tree suddenly clasped his hands, “We should come up with a few plans for when we attack the weapon vaults,” him and the others went to the Tactics room, leaving Fez, Sixer and Glasses alone for a moment in the Throne room.

“Come on Glasses, let’s get yer… uh trophy to yer room,” he said, trying not to upset the demon from what he could see this was really messing with their lover.

 He nods to them, “Ye-Yeah…. Let’s go…. Thanks for helping me guys….” his eyes were looking to the left to avoid eye contact.

Sixer smiled kindly to their lover, “Not a problem love.”

“Do… do you wanna t-talk about it? What happened I mean?” His twin asked slowly, wondering if the inventor demon was okay,

said demon shook his head, “N-No…..A-At least not today….”

The walk to his private room was very quiet, the only sound they heard was their footsteps. Once they were inside the room the Twins placed the body on the bed.

“Do you wish to stay with us tonight?” Fez asked softly, slightly glancing at the singed body, “If you want to that is,” his brother adds in.

“I’m sorry….b-but I need to be alone….. _please_ ….” Glasses told them honestly and softly, both twins glanced at each other before nodding.

“We understand, we’ll be in our room if you need us.”

“Thanks… ”

After they have left the room, the lavender demon once again picks up the body and goes into the Lab under his bed. The Lab is where he thinkers and invents weapons to use against the Rebels and other things.

He came upon a Chamber. He opened it, placed the body inside, and attached some tubes to the body and a mask to it. Once closed, water filled the chamber, to preserve the body in it.

“ _Why_ …” his asked for felt utter sadness, shame, disgust and anger at himself, “ _ **WHY**_ ….?” He fell to his knees, his eyes are now streaming with tears as he looked at Tate, who thought he was his dead father. He made him believe that he actually got to say ‘I love you’ to his dead father, but he only said it to a demon who just looked like him, but wasn’t him at all. 

So _**why**_? _**Why**_ was he feeling this? He cried even harder and pounded softly at the chamber still wondering why he felt this way for a human who thought he was his father……..


End file.
